My Vertion: NaruNata
by Ayuri chaentachi
Summary: NH/Drabble Collection. Word 250-Blablablah/DLDR!/Hinata diserang jurus andalan? Apaan itu?/tertarik?/Review, ya... Onegaidesu.
1. Chapter 1

**AYURI CHAENTACHI PRESENT**

My Vertion: NaruNata.

Drabble Collection. Word 250-Blablablah

Standard Warn Applied!

Minim convertition!

DLDR!

Naruto and All Character © Masashi Kishimoto

 **### Name ###**

Nama! Bagi Hinata nama adalah hal yang terpenting dalam sebuah awal perkenalan. Katakan saja dia adalah gadis pemalu, tapi bukan berarti itu berlangsung terus menerus setelah dia berkenalan dengan orang lain. Gugup boleh saja diawal, jika sudah sering bertemu sehingga ke tahap teman gugup itu juga akan hilang. Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuat Hinata bingung, kenapa gugupnya tidak pernah hilang jika yang menyebut Namanya adalah orang itu. orang yang entah mengapa selalu menarik atensinya, bagai di control Hinata akan menelusuri jejak orang itu bagai **Spy!** Anggap saja seperti itu, biar lebih keren ketimbang di sebut **Stalker!**

Oh, tidak! Jangan lagi orang itu menangkapnya, dia, Hinata Hyuuga terpantul pada iris sebiru samudra yang memantulkan birunya langit, oh, tuhan… apa yang harus Hinata lakukan? Gemuruh dentumman jantungnya bahkan tidak dapat lagi di hitung oleh spidometer, nafasnya tercekal, bahkan dia sudah berkali-kali mengakali untuk mencuri nafas dengan mulutnya. Tapi, kenapa orang itu tidak peka, tolong jangan mendekat! Apalagi sekarang, serangan **ultimate!** Sepertinya orang itu akan membuat Hinata mati berdiri, senyumnya itu lo… silau! Tolong jangan katakan bahwa hanya gelap yang membuat mata menjadi buta tapi…

Cahaya yang terang benderang juga dapat membutakanmu dengan segera. Dan sekarang, Hinata sudah buta! Buta karena kemilau senyum orang itu. mencoba mempertahankan diri Hinata mendekatkan dirinya kearah dinding, bersandar sekedar untuk menopang tubuh. Salahkan saja kakinya yang sudah tidak kompromi untuk menopang berat badannya.

Dan, lagi-lagi, ini? Gerakan bibir itu, itu jurus andalan! Dan benar saja!

"Hai, Hinata **chan** …" keluar juga, mata Hinata serasa berkunang-kunang, bahkan dia sudah tidak tahu lagi cara bernafas, sedang kakinya bergetar kehilangan tenaga kala hati dan otaknya jauh dari kata selaras, namun, tekad masih berkibar… dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata menyebutkannya!

"Ha-haik… Na-Naruto- **Kun**.."

Nama orang itu!

Bagai orang selesai berperang Hinata jatuh merosot, terhempas dalam duduk yang membawa sadarnya jauh terkikis pada kelam yang tidak bisa dia pahami.

Pingsan! Hinanapun pingsan.

.

.

.

Sekian kekuatan sebuah Nama by: Hinata Hyuuga.

Achaen: Yosh, aku coba belajar buat drabble! Kasih pendapat ya, bagi yang baca.

 **REVIEW ONEGAIDESUUUU**


	2. Chapter 2: UKS

**AYURI CHAENTACHI PRESENT**

My Vertion: NaruNata.

Drabble Collection. Word 250-Blablablah!

Standard Warn Applied!

Minim convertition!

DLDR!

Naruto and All Character © Masashi Kishimoto

 **### UKS ###**

Akibat kejadian hilangnya kesadaran Hinata. Mau tidak mau inilah tempat yang setia menampung keadaan Hinata. Tidak perlu bertanya lagi 'Ini dimana?' kala kesadaran menghampiri dirinya dengan diiringi terbukanya kelopak mata itu. Bau obat-obatan sudah cukup untuk menjadi jawabannya.

Mengeliat pelan dari posisi tidurnya, Hinata menarik kedua tangannya kesisi kepala dan mendorongnya kearah yang berlawanan. Melakukan pereganggan guna melemaskan otot tangannya yang terhimpit kala dia pingsan dan tidur dalam waktu bersamaan.

Mencoba menarik diri lebih jauh Hinata membantu tubuhnya bangun dengan bertopang dengan kedua tangannya. Menguap kecil Hinata spontan menutup mulutnya menggunakan punggung tangan kirinya. Kucek. Hinata mengucek kedua kelopak matanya. Sampai kedua tangan itu terhempas terjatuh bebas ke kedua sisi tubuhnya. Dengan menatap kosong kearah depan. 'Disini lagi, kah…' gumamnya. Sebelum lamunan Hinata menari melalang buana. Suara Khas wanita dewasa menyapa indra pendengarannya diikuti dengan terbukanya kain penutup tempat tidur yang dia tempati di UKS. "Sudah bangun, Hinata?"

Menoleh cepat kearah suara Hinata tersenyum dengan anggukan kepala yang terkesan gugup dan canggung. "Hm, yaa… ma-maaf merepotkan, Shizune-san.."

"Hahaha, sudalah. Tidak apa-apa. Seharusnya kau lebih mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Kau kenapa Hinatachan?"

"Mmmmn, et-etto, aku tidak apa-apa." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan nyaris semua wajahnya tertutup oleh poni ratanya.

"Maksud Ibu, apa yang menyebabkan kamu pingsan begitu?" Shizune mencoba menemukan pertanyaan lain untuk lebih memahami permasalahan Hinata yang tampak tertutup.

Blush!

Memikirkan apa yang membuatnya begini saja sudah membuat pipi Hinata menghangat dengan rona merah yang setia menghiasinya. Kegelisahan menghampiri Hinata kala dia mencoba berpikir keras bagaimana cara menjawab pertanyaan Shizune—dokter sekolahnya—kala dia sendiri juga belum memahami betul persoalan fenomena Naruto ini.

Melihat kelakuan Hinata, membuat Shizune tersenyum manis. Seridaknya dia sudah mendapat sedikit gambaran mngenai keadaan Hinata, sepertinya dia harus mengkomunikasikannya dengan BK untuk lebi jelasnya. Namun, sekarang tidak ada salahnya mengetes Hinata. "Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak ingin menjawab." Perkataan Shizune menarik kedua manik awan Hinata menatap legamnya kedua manik Shizune. Hal itu membbuat Shizune tersenyum lembut pada Hinata. Pelan Shizune menyambung ucapannya. "Naruto, tadi yang membawamu kesini, dia benar-benar panic kala menggendongmu kesini… akh, anak itu bahkan menanyakan keadaanmu berkali-kali," melirik ekspresi Hinata yang sekarang sudah dalam tahap menormalkan detak jantung. Berkali-kali Shizune melihat Hinata menekan jantunnya dan menunduk dalam kala telinganya tampak begitu merah. Tidak Habis disitu Shizune pun kembali berkata "Naruto berkata begini, Apa Hinatachan tidak apa-apa?' Shizune sedikit menirukan gaya Naruto berbicara.

"Sudah hentikan Shizune-san.."

Lirih Hinata, ini tidak baik untuk hatinya. Mengetahui Naruto perhatian dan sekaligus mencemaskan dirinya membuat Hinata senang dan gugup dalam bersamaan. Apalgi jantungnya yang entah mengapa berdetak secepat ini. Jika dibiarka bisa-bisa dia pingsan lagi.

"Ya. Ya… kau tidak apa-apa, jadi… sekarang ibu mau perggi ke kanto guru dulu, kalau memang sudah merasa baikan kau tidak apa-apa kembali ke kelas." Setelah berucap demikian Sizune berlalu dari hadapan Hinata. "Ya, Shizune-san."

Mencoba menormalkan keadaannya Hinata menarik nafas dan membuangnya secara teratur. Berhasil. Cara ini memang paling efektik. Dan belum lima detik semua menjadi normal untuk Hinata. Dia, Hinata Hyuuga menatap roti melon dan jus Jambu Biji diatas meja tepat disamping tempat tidurnya.

Kruukk!

Haah, dia lapar. Kalau roti dan minuman itu diletakkan disana berarti itu memang untuknya. Meraih roti itu dengan tangan kananya Hinata menemukan keberadaan kertas dibawah roti itu. penasaran Hinata meraih kertas itu dan…

Lagi-lagi Blush…

Dengan gerakan robot Hinata membuka bungkus roti itu dan menggitnya kecil mengunyahnya dengan hati-hati serasa ingin menikmati setiap rasa dari roti melon…

Klek!

"Hinatachan aku membawakan tas mu. Kita pulang cepat karena guru rapat…" panggil dan info Naruto yang entah bagaimana sudah berdiri di depannya, dengan menyandang tasnya di depan tubuh serta tas Naruto sendiri di belakang tubuhnya.

Tatap! Kedua manik berlainan warna bertemu dalm sepi yang memberikan arti.

Hinatalah yang pertama memutuskan kontak mata dari Naruto dengan mengambil jus diatas meja dan meminumnya pelan. "Ha-haik, Na-naruto-kun, terima kasih," Hinata tanpa saarmeremas roti melon yang ada ditangannya. "Makanannya juga.." kembali Hinata berperang dengan bawah sadarnya.

"Hn, jangan dipikirkan. Dan.. lanjutkan makanmu." Seru Naruto dengan mengaruk belakang kepalanya dengan tersenyum lebar kearah Hinata. Sedang Hinata mencoba meremas kecil kertas yang di abaca barusan. Hinata menatap Naruto lama. "Kita akan pulang bersama! Jadi aku menunggumu!"

'Eeeeekhhhh, Pu-pulang bersama..' Histeris Hinata dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Abis lagi.**

 **Achaen: ketemu lagi dan minta reviewnya ya, minna…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ada yang penasaran sama isi kertasnya. Sou, enjoy this Omake!**

"Hai, Hinatachan, aku panic sekali mendapati kau pingsan begitu, jadi saat istirahat aku mengunjungimu lagi, tapi kau belum bangun… ini aku kelebihan beli kue, dimakan ya semoga kau suka….ohya, cara tidurmu lucu, seperti kucing! :D"

Naruto.

'ku-kucing?'

Lagi-lagi Blush…

Dengan gerakan robot Hinata membuka bungkus roti itu dan menggitnya kecil mengunyahnya dengan hati-hati serasa ingin menikmati setiap rasa dari roti melon…

Klek! Dan Narutopun datang dengan hebohnya.

 **End omake**


	3. Chapter 3: Pulang Bareng

**AYURI CHAENTACHI PRESENT**

My Vertion: NaruNata.

Drabble Collection. Word 250-Blablablah

Standard Warn Applied!

Minim convertition!

DLDR!

Naruto and All Character © Masashi Kishimoto

 **^^o0o0o0o0o0o0o^^**

 **###Pulang Bareng?###**

Hinata mengamit tasnya erat di depan tubuh, dia tampak tidak akan menempatkan tas itu di–Punggung—tempat seharusnya. Menatap sepatu kulit hitam yang dia gunakan hari ini dengan begitu intens. Lucu memang, terlebih gerakan kepalanya yang menunduk mengeleng kekiri dan kekanan. Sekilas tampak menikmati apa yang dia lakukakan. Pada dasarnya ini tidak seperti kelihatannya. Hinata yang notabene baru sadar dari pingsannya ini. Terpaksa atau bisa dikatakan memdapat **jackpot** pulang bersama pemuda yang menjadi mataharinya. Hanya saja, dia terlalu gugup dan terlalu banyak berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukakan. Sedang sekarang, dia sudah berada di luar ruang Uks dengan Naruto yang sudah berjalan jauh di depannya. Terlihat jika Naruto sama sekali tidak sadar jika Hinata sama sekali tidak mengikuti langkahnya.

"… pertandingan bola sepak melawan SMA Suna kemarin sangat seru, lo Hinata **chann** , kau harus melihat—" menoleh kesampingnya Naruto tidak mendapati adanya Hinata.

"Hinata **chann…!** " Naruto memutar kepalanya kekiri, kekanan dan kebelakang. Jauh dia lihat Hinata masih bersandar di samping pintu UKS yang sudah tertutup sepenuhnya. Melihat Hinata yang tampak asik sendiri dengan pose seperti orang yang sedang menikmati musik dari headset, lucu… itulah kesan yang didapat Naruto dari Hinata yang tampak kecil dari jarak pandangnya, dan Hinata terlihat begitu **Adorable!** Sial dia begitu menggemaskan! Lihat saja rambut sebahunya yang bergerak harmoni dalam permainan angin, walau samar rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya tampak pas melengkapi kulit seputih salju itu…. dan kepala yang bergerak kekiri dan kekanan dengan teratur menunduk lugu…tapi kenapa dia mendekap tas itu begitu erat? 'Kenapa tidak aku saja' batin Naruto. Sadar atas pikirannya Naruto terkekeh kecil.

Naruto melipat tangannya di dada dengan berjalan kecil kearah Hinata. Tepat satu langkah jarak memisahkan mereka Naruto mencoba menilik apa yang membuat Hinata betah terpaku di depan UKS ini.

.

.

.

'Dia tidak mendengar lagu?' Naruto menatap bingung kearah telinga Hinata yang tidak di antengi oleh Headset. Bingung dengan pikirannya sendiri Naruto menepuk pelan bahu Hinata, " Hinata **chann?** "

Terlonjak, Hinata cepat menoleh kearah suara, Naruto sudah menarik tangannya dari bahu Hinata. "Kau tidak akan pulang?" Naruto menambah pertanyaannya ketika Hinata terlihat tidak akan merespon pertanyaannya yang pertama. Terlebih tatapan Hinata yang terlihat lucu baginya. Bisa dikatakan Hinata menatap Naruto lama dalam diam.

Tersadar akan keterpakuannya, Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Naruto. Menggigit bibir dalamnya kuat Hinata berkata cepat, "Ten-tentu saja, Ayo… Na-ruto..-kun," Hinata tambah mendekap tasnya erat dan bergerak cepat mendahului Naruto.

Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Naruto, dia benar-benar merasa kalau Hinata begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. "Hinata **chann** tunggu! Kita pulang bersama…"

.

.

.

.

Bukannya menoleh, mendengar seruan Naruto, Hinata malah mempercepat langkahnya. Melihat Hinata yang tambah menjauh darinya Naruto mencoba memacu langkahnya lebih cepat. Sedang, Hinata yang mendengar derap langkah Naruto akan mendekat kearahnya malah berusaha lebih cepat lagi, dan tanpa mereka sadari mereka telah berlari bersama disepanjang koridor, untung saja para guru tidak ada, kalau tidak, mereka sudah pastinya mendapat teguran yang tidak menyenangkan! Namun…

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" kiba menatap aneh pada duo Naruto dan Hinata yang tampak menikmati acara kejar-kejarannya.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan… Ayo kita bermain kejar-kejaran juga Shika!" tambah Kiba.

"Mendokusai…" Shikamaru mengacuhkan Kiba dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah. Dia ingin tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abis ya… lanjut ga ni? ^-^v

Review yaa.. Onegaidesuuu.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!

Pagar rumah Hinata menjadi pemandang dua bola mata berlainan warna ini. Rumah Hinata memang dekat dari sekolah, dia biasanya juga berjalan kaki dan… minus hari ini dia berlari bersama Naruto!

Tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan Hinata mencoba menstabilkan deru nafas dan deak jantungnya. Kala dia akan memberikan alasan tentang dia yang berlari dari Naruto pemuda itu malah…

Huahuauahuahahahhahahaaaahhhhhh!

Tertawa keras! Tidak tahu kenapa Hinata juga ikut tertawa, seperti pelepasan. Mereka terlihat bahagia dan merasa lucu dengan tingkah mereka sendiri.

"Senang pulang bersamamu Hinata **chaann** , kalau begitu aku pulang dulu," pamit Naruto menatap Hinata dengan senyuman.

"It-tu Naruto-kun tidak mampir dulu,"

"Hehheheh, terima kasih, lain waktu saja! Aku juga akan datang kerumahmu!" selesai berkata begitu Naruto berlalu dari hadapan Hinata. Sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Naruto, namun Hinata mengabaikannya dan masuk kedalam rumah dengan senyum bahagia yang tidak bisa dia tutupi.

.

.

.

 **End omake!**

Friday, January 22, 2016.

 **FAV FOL & RnR**


	4. Chapter 4: Minuman

**AYURI CHAENTACHI PRESENT**

My Vertion: NaruNata.

Drabble Collection. Word 250-Blablablah

Warn: AU, Minim word, minim convertition, OOC,

Typo(s), cerita yang sangat biasa, slice of life!

Sou, DLDR!

Naruto and All Character © Masashi Kishimoto

 **^^o0o0o0o0o0o0o^^**

 **###Minuman###**

Sings!

Desingan udara panas siang ini terasa akan meledakkan ubun-ubun. Dimana-mana bertebaran orang-orang yang minimal menggenggam air atau es ditangannya, yang dengan biasa mereka nikmati dalam perjalanan. Adat kesopanan tertinggal entah dimana. Tidak terkecuali Hinata Hyuuga. Namun, karna dia adalah seorang Hyuuga, rasa malu menegak minuman sambil berjalan masih menjadi momok yang penting untuk dia perhatikan, oleh karena itu, dengan memperhatikan sekeliling, adakah orang yang akan melihat serta mencari tempat yang bisa di dudukinya. Ya, voila Hinata melihat tangga untuk menaiki penyebrangan jalan, dengan cepat dia duduk disana. Dengan memalingkan wajah kearah tembok pegangan tangga. Hinata mulai membuka botol minuman yang dia bawa.

Gluk!

Menegaknya beberapa tegukan, rasanya jika dijabarkan seperti disurga. Inilah yang disebut dengan sumber kesegaran. Air itu memanglah sumber kehidupan.

Ini sama dengan fenomena padang pasir. Air yang jatuh ke atas pasir akan hilang tidak berbekas. Itu juga yang Hinata rasakan sekarang ini. Ingin rasanya dia kembali meneguk air dari botol minumannya kembali.

Membuka tutup botol itu, lalu dengan cepat mengarahkannya kearah bibirnya.

Ng?

Entah kenapa, air tidak kunjung menyentuh bibir Hinata, semakin dia mendongakkan kepalanya, namun, belum juga dia merasakakan air, lagi dia mendongak, lagi, lagi… dan… sekarang bagian bawah botol minuman Hinata lurus mengarah keatas tepat menunjuk matahari.

Silau!

Otomatis Hinata menutup matanya! Hanya sepersekian detik Hinata mencoba mengintip dengan sebelah matanyanya dan tetap berposisi mendongak keatas dengan botol minuman yang masih dia antengi.

"Hinata **chann…** airnya sudah habis…"

'Hinata **chann…** airnya sudah habis…'

'Hinata **chann…** airnya sudah habis…' gemaan suara seperti mengudara di otak Hinata, yang begitu menginginkan air.

'Habis..'

'Habis?'

'Habis!' seperti tersadar Hinata membuka cepat kedua belah matanya dan kembali menutupnya cepat dan memalingkan wajahnya kebawah. Menjauhkan botol minuman itu dari bibirnya. Hinata memperhatikan botol yang sudah kosong. Sedikit kecewa…

"Hinata **chann?** " suara itu lagi.

"Akh.." seperti tercekat Hinata menoleh kesumber suara. Wajah Hinata yang sudah merah karna panas yang membara dari matahari. Sekarang mataharinya malah muncul menambah rona merah pada wajahnya lebih dari matahari yang bertahta dilangit. Bagaimana tidak wajah Naruto sekarang berjarak tujuh sentimer lebih kurang dari wajah Hinata. Sepertinya dari tadi dia sudah mencoba mengambil atensi Hinata. 'Oh. Tidak jangan katakana, Naruto- **kun** melihat saat aku mendon—' Hinata menggila dengan pikirannya. Malunya! Hinata menjatuhkan wajahnya kearah bawah, enggan menatap Naruto.

"Hehehe, kekurangan air memang membuat orang, tidak konsentrasi, ya!" tambah Naruto yang sama sekali tidak mendapat respon dari Hinata yang sekarang dengan cepat menundukkan kepalanya.

'Kenapa Naruto- **Kun** disini?' batin Hinata bertanya penuh keingintahuan. "Oya. Aku sudah memanggilmu dari sejak di gerbang sekolah lo, Hinata **chann…** tapi, sepertinya kau tidak mendengar."

Merasa bersalah cepat Hinata menatap Naruto dan berkata, "Etto, ma-maaf Naruto- **kun** …"

"Tidak apa-apa! Jangan dipikirkan, lagi pula kau akan selalu bisa mengejarmu!"

"Ekh…" terkejut Hinata mengalami **heart attack!** Panik, Hinata menoleh ke kiri dan kekanan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang panas karena malu. 'Naruto **-kun** … apa maksudmu..'

Ng!

Dingin! Pipi kiri Hinata yang panas terasa dingin. "Ini, ambilah…"

"Ta-tappi.. itt"

"Sudalah Hinata, tidak apa-apa!" menarik jemari Hinata, Naruto meletakkan minuman dingin pada tangan Hinata.

Menoleh kearah Naruto, Hinata mendapat anggukan mantap. Sepertinya Hinata sudah melupakan hal yang membuatnya merasa malu. Ya, tidak ada salahnya orang yang terlalu menginginkan air, kan?

Mengalihkan perhatiannya pada minuman kaleng yang sudah berada ditangannya. Hinata mencoba membuka tutup kaleng minuman tersebut. Belum saja dia meletekkan jarinya pada cincin tempat pembuka minuman kaelng itu. tangan besar merebutnya dari pegangan Hinata. Mengikuti arah tangan itu membawa kaleng minumannya dan… Naruto… belum sempat Hinata menanyakan perihal maksud Naruto. Sebuah minuman yang sama tapi dengan penutup kalengnya yang sudah terbuka disodorkan pada Hinata.

Gyut!

Hati Hinata terasa di kipas! Dia tersentuh…

"te-terima kasih Naruto- **kun.** "

"mm? ya!"

Memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto Hinata meneguk minuman kaleng itu dengan senyuman.

"Ayo, Hinata **chann…** "

"Y-ya.."

.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya mereka akan pulang bersama **lagi**!

.

.

.

.

 **Udah dulu, yaaa…. Dan tidak bosan-bosannya "silahkan review, yaaaa! Onegai desuuuu!"**

Sunday, January 31, 2016.

 **FAV, FOL, N RNR**


	5. Chapter 5: Minggu

**AYURI CHAENTACHI PRESENT**

My Vertion: NaruNata.

Drabble Collection. Word 250-Blablablah

Warn: AU, Minim word, minim convertition, OOC,

Typo(s), cerita yang sangat biasa, slice of life!

Sou, DLDR!

Naruto and All Character © Masashi Kishimoto

 **^^o0o0o0o0o0o0o^^**

 **###Minggu###**

Hinata bukanlah pemalas, hanya saja kemuraman tidak bisa ditapik dari wajah ayunya. Walau dia tidak enggan membantu ibunya. Hanya saja, wajah tanpa minat itu benar-benar mengganggu. "Hinata- _ **chan,**_ kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, sayang... " menatap Hinata penuh perhatian. Ibu Hinata mencoba menarik atensi putrinya yang terlihat melamun.

Seperti ditarik dari pikirannya, "A-aku? Aku tidak, Bu," tidak kalah lembut, Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Ibunya. Walau tidak bisa dia tampik kecanggungan yang tercipta dari jawaban dan sikapnya yang menunjukkan ketidakselarasan.

"Tidak, ada salah tidur lebih lama dihari minggu sayang." Senyuman Ibunya meremas hati Hinata, "Kau, terlihat kelelahan, sayang," tambah Ibu Hinata masih dengan senyum yang tidak pudar dari wajah yang masih menyiratkan guratan keindahan yang memudar seiring waktu. Tidak seorang pun, bisa melawan waktu.

"Aku sungguh tidak apa, Bu," bersikeras dia tidak apa-apa, Hinata menata sikap dan dentangan suaranya.

Mencoba untuk tidak terlalu memaksakan opininya terhadap Hinata, Ibu Hinata tersenyum samar kearah Hinata. Selajutnya, ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Begitupula Hinata. Tidak luput dari pandangan Ibunda, bagaimana Hinata yang menarik nafas panjang. Ia hanya khawatir, karena Hinata adalah pribadi yang suka memendam sendiri apapun hal yang dihadapinya. Ibu Hinata berharap, itu bukanlah hal yang benar-benar dalam artian sulit untuk Hinata.

'Naruto- _ **kun**_.'

Inilah hal yang menganggu Hinata, minggu adalah bencana secara tidak langsung untuknya.

Minggu. Libur. Tidak sekolah. Tidak bertemu naruto. Fix. Itulah permasalahanya.

Hinata benar-benar tidak punya cara bertemu Naruto selain di sekolah. Entah sejak kapan melihat Naruto dalam sehari telah menjadi keharusan untuknya. Hanya saja ini sudah kebiasaan. Dan itu rutinitas yang tidak bisa dia abaikan. Hinata hanya butuh melihat Naruto walau itu hanya sedetik saja setiap harinya.

Tak ayal dia pernah berangan-angan menjadi tetangga Naruto, yang pasti dapat melihat Naruto setiap harinya tanpa harus memikirkan alasan untuk bertemu. Akh, bahagia menjadi Sakura yang rumahnya bersebelahan dengan Naruto.

Ini mungkin ironis, tapi tidak semua orang menanti hari minggu, Hinata adalah sekian dari minoritas orang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Benarkah begitu?

"Hinata- _ **neechan**_ ," gemaan suara adiknya kembali membawa atensi Hinata. Begitu Hinata dapat melihat kepala Hanabi melongok ke pintu dapur, dia kembali berucap, " _ **Onechan**_ , dipanggil _**otousan**_ ," dan tanpa Hinata sadari Hanabi terlah berlalu dari pandangannya. Meninggalkan pekerjaannya sejenak. Hinata mengerling kearah Ibunya. Yang dia hadiahi anggukan oleh Ibunya.

 **...AYURI CHAENTACHI PRESENT...**

"Tou-san," menghampiri sang ayah yang sedang menikmati teh seraya membaca koran pagi ini.

Melirik Hinata, yang menghampirinya, Hiashi meletakkan koran yang sedang dia baca. Mengintruksi Hinata duduk tepat berhadapan denganya. Melihat Hinta sudah nyaman dengan posisinya. Hiashi menyampaikan maksudnya memanggil Hinata. "Kau tahu, teman ayah, Minato?"

Mendengar nama ayah Naruto disebut hati Hinata bergemuruh tidak menentu, tanpa dia sadari kedua tanganya telah meremas tepi roknya keras. Mengangguk kecil, Hinata mencoba terlihat biasa saja. "Minatosan. Meminta bantuanmu untuk menjadi tutor anaknya dalam beberapa mata pelajaran," menilik ekspresi Hinata, dapat Hiashi tanggkap bola Hinata membeliak terkejut, dan melanjutkan perkataanya, "Bagaimana menurutmu? Ayah tidak akan memaksa, jika kau tidak bersedia?"

"A-aku—"

Belum sempat hinata berkata, ayahnya kembali berucap tenang tapi jelas itu tidak terbantahkan, "Tolong, pertimbangkan hubungan keluarga kita dengan keluarga Minato, ayah tahu dia memintamu karena kau memang bisa, dan ayah percaya itu. Terlebih ayah suka karena ini akan mengajarkan tanggung jawab untukmu, lagipula, ini hanya setiap hari minggu dan tidak akan lebih dari satu setengah jam, jadi?" Ayahnya menatap Hinata tepat dimatanya.

Memangnya apa yang mau Hinata lakukan, dia bahkan sudah di ultimatum secara tersirat untuk mengamini. Tapi, memang siapa yang akan menolaknya. Inilah kesempatan. Inilah alasan untuk bertemu...

Naruto,

Lagipula Hinata, tidak perlu terlihat antusias, sehingga menuai curiga dari ayahnya.

"Baiklah, _**Tousan**_ ,"

"Bagus, ayah akan memberi Minato, kau akan kerumahnya sekarang."

"ekhhh!" tidak dapat Hinata kendalikan dirinya yang terkejut akan perkataan ayahnya. Sekarang! Bagaimana dengan detak jantungnya? Dia belum siap...

Menatap Hinata, "Sekarang, kan hari minggu Hinata." Tegas ayahnya. Itu Hinata juga tahu. Tapi secepat ini. Dia... ha-ahhh.

"Iya, Ayah," memang apalagi jawaban Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Oya, sepertinya hinata akan menjadi orang yang menantikan hari minggu, tapi, ini tidak akan mudah... do'akan dia tidak pingsan ya, minna...

.

.

.

.

.

a/n:

Assalamu'alaikum, minna...

Ketemu lagi dengan w. Achaen. Seseorang yang bukan bidang tulis menulis yang mencoba membuat cerita. Oya, Happy new year Minna, WUATB!

Senang rasanya, bisa menyapa minna kembali, dengan cerita. Bagi yang berkenan mampir di kotak review ya...

Soree jaa...


	6. Chapter 6 : Private

4 u, who read this story, enjoyed...

 **AYURI CHAENTACHI PRESENT**

 **My Vertion: NaruNata**.

Drabble Collection. Word 250-Blablablah

 **Warn** : **little a bit NH** , Konohamaru! Adik Naruto, AU, Minim word, minim convertition, OOC,

Typo(s), cerita yang sangat biasa, _**slice of life!**_

Sou, **DLDR!**

 **Naruto** and All Character © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **^^o0o0o0o0o0o0o^^**

 **###Private###**

Setelah beberapa kali bolak-balik keluar masuk rumahnya sendiri dengan alasan ketinggalan barang. Hinata menguatkan hatinya nan tidak henti berdegub kencang.

'Kuatkan hambamu ini. Ya, Tuhan,'

Memantapkan diri melangkah tegap, langkah Hinata sudah seperti robot saja, lihat saja, bagaimana gerakan tangan dan kakinya yang seayun. Mencoba acuh terhadap pandangan orang padanya—pada tingkahnya nan ajaib. Hinata betul-betul gagal menjaga fokusnya. Hal ini ditandai dengan berkali-kalinya ia tersandung kakinya sendiri.

Mau bagaimana pun, langkah ajaib itu tetap akan membawa Hinata lebih dekat ke tujuannya. Rumah Naruto. Tidak pernah terbayang oleh Hinata, dia akan berkunjung sendirian ke rumah Naruto. Ini suatu pencapaian yang hebat untuk dirinya.

 **...Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

Sekarang disinilah dia, didepan pagar yang bertuliskan papan nama Namikaze. Hampir tujuh menit Hinata berdiri menatap pagar, hingga satpam bernama Mizuki menghampirinya, seraya bertanya apa keperluan Hinata.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Kelabakan, Hinata tertarik dari dunia kecilnya, bayangan pria berbadan besar membayangi tubuh kecilnya. Segelintir perasaan takut merambat menelusuri hati kecil Hinata, spontan kaki kirinya berinsut ke belakang dengan membentuk tameng dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Hinata bersikap antipati. Jujur saja orang itu menakutinya.

"Aa, tenanglah... Saya, satpam, satpam," pria berbadan besar di depan Hinata merasa bersalah melihat sikap antipati Hinata, dia menyalahkan dirinya yang menegur Hinata tiba-tiba. Menunjuk tulisan satpam dan namanya yang tertempel di dada kiri, Mizuki mencoba menjelaskan kesalahpahaman serta mencoba menenangkan Hinata yang berekspresi, errr... takut, padanya.

Menganalisis apa yang terjadi, Hinata merasa bersalah terhadap Mizuki. Yang terlihat kelabakan dengan ekspresi seperti baru saja tertangkap basah membuat anak orang menangis. Oh tuhan, apa yang dia lakukan.

Berusaha bersikap biasa saja, Hinata memposturkan tubuhnya tegap menghadap Mizuki, seraya membungkuk hormat, dia sungguh merasa bersalah telah berprasangka buruk terhadap Pria besar ini.

Melihat kelakuan Hinata, tawa kecil menghinggapi bibir Mizuki, "Sudahlah, tidak Apa-apa, aku juga yang salah mengejutkanmu," walau Hinata tidak berkata apa-apa, Mizuki dapat menangkap maksud Hinata yang membungkuk 90 derajad padanya, "Apa nona teman tuan Muda Naruto?"

Mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap Mizuki dengan canggung, "Etto, Hyuuga Hinata, Namikaze- _ **San**_ , memintaku menjadi tutor anaknya," menginformasikan nama dan keperluannya, Hinata menatap Mizuki kalut, seakan teringat pertanyaan Mizuki, dia menambahkan dengan cepat dan keras "Ya, teman sekelas Naruto- _ **kun**_!"

Lagi-lagi Mizuki tersenyum, dia tahu siapa itu Hyuuga, dan dia juga sudah diwanti majikannnya tentang seseorang yang akan menjadi tutor belajar salah satu anak majikannya.

Tersadar akan sikapnya yang berseru keras, spontan Hinata menunduk malu. Ah, apa lagi yang dia lakukan... mendesau frustasi Hinata memberanikan diri menatap Mizuki kembali.

Memaklumi sikap Hinata, Mizuki beranjak dari hadapan Hinata, mempersilakan Hinata lewat.

Mengangguk kecil kearah Mizuki, Hinata sedikit tergesa beranjak kearah pintu utama rumah keluarga Namikaze.

 **...Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Hinata bertemu orang tua Naruto. Hanya saja, ini pertama kalinya dia bertemu mereka dengan dirinya sendiri tanpa tetek bengek urusan keluarga. Dan ingatkan Hinata, bahwa hari minggu merupakan acara berkumpul keluarga. Yang artinya semua keluarga Namikaze sekarang ini sedang berkumpul di rumah.

Oh tuhan, tatapan si sulung Namikaze seakan melelehkan otaknya, walau sudah beberapa kali bertemu. Hinata tetap tidak bisa, biasa saja menghadapi lelaki satu ini. Namikaze Kurama, atau bisa di sebut Kyuubi atau siluman rubah berekor sembilan. Mengetahui julukannya pertama kali saja sudah membuat Hinata bergidik, itu dia ketahui tepat saat pertama kali masuk SMP. Kurama adalah seniornya. Walau harus Hinata akui, Kurama tidak pernah benar-benar mengganggunya. Hanya saja tatapan tajam itu.

Plak!

He?

Apaan itu barusan? Hinata tidak salah lihatkan? Nyonya Namikaze baru saja memukul kepala Kurama dengan tidak lembut. Dan..

"Berhenti, menatapnya seperti itu Kyuu! Kau menakutinya," mengalihkan tatapan kearah Hinata, Kushina—Ibu Naruto—tersenyum super lebar kearah Hinata, Hinata tidak perlu tahu lagi darimana gaya senyum Naruto yang super lebar itu. "Ara, selamat datang Hinata-chan, tidak perlu dipikirkan yaa. Kyuubi, matanya memang seperti itu, hm," Hinata hanya bisa menggangguk canggung kearah Kushina, seraya melirik takut-takut kearah Kyuubi yang terlihat acuh. Sedang kepala keluarga Namikaze hanya tersenyum polos kearah Hinata.

Apa-apaan ini? Hinata tahu keluarga Naruto itu unik, tapi ini? Ha-aahh...

Tapi, dimana Naruto? Hinata belum melihatnya sejak dia memasuki wilayah Namikaze sejak tadi. Kecewa memang, tapi ada rasa syukur juga, soalnya dia. Hinata tidak tahu harus pasang sikap seperti apa saat bertemu Naruto nantinya.

"Tidak perlu tegang Hinata- _ **chan**_ , keluarga kami tidak menggigit," canda ayah Naruto. "lagi pula kami tidak mau berurusan tatapan datar ayahmu jika kau kenapa-napa," ayah Naruto tertawa keras setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya yang ajaib menurut Hinata. Tersenyum kikuk, jujur Hinata tidak punya tanggapan lain untuk hal itu, dia _**speechless**_.

"Anata?" Kushina, mendelik garang kearah suaminya, yang di balas kepala keluarga dengan menggangkat tangan.

Ini sangat ramai, beda dengan keluarganya. Hinata hanya tidak mampu menahan senyumnya melihat interaksi itu.

Sampai, sebuah suara cempreng dari atas loteng mengelegar di sertai derap langkah menuju arah mereka "Aku tidak mau les _**Private, Kachan**_!" spontan saja semua orang yang ada di ruang tamu keluarga Namikaze itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah bocah yang baru memasuki ruang tamu dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri ibunya seraya menarik narik baju ibunya.

"Kebodohanmu harus diperbaiki, makanya harus les!" Kurama, meledek adiknya. Belum sempat bocah yang melayangkan protes pada ibunya membalas sang kakak, sebuah suara ikut menegaskan perkataan kakak sulungnya barusan, "Itu benar, kau harus les, Baka!"

"Kyuubi, Naruto! Berhenti meledek adik kalian," tegas kushina. Merasa di bela sang ibu, Konohamaru—adik bungsu Naruto—mendekap ibunya dengan sedikit bumbu agar kedua kakaknya lebih di tegur lagi oleh ibunya.

Lain lagi dengan Hinata, saat pertama kali mendengar suara Naruto, dia sudah meremas erat tepian sopa, dan berkomat-kamit dalam hati agar jantungnya tidak meledak sekarang juga. Mengetahui Naruto yang berdiri membelakanginya sekarang saja sudah membuat Hinata berhenti benafas, dia bahkan tidak berani mengangkat pucuk kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, Konohamaru, sekarang kau belajar, Hinata- _ **chan**_ , sudah jauh-jauh datang kesini," Minato menengahi kekacauan yang diakibatka keluaganya.

Hening.

Sekarang semua tatapan mengarah kepada kepala keluarga Namikaze. Wibawa kepala keluarga. Sungguh Hinata nyaris tidak mengenali pria itu dengan yang dia temui beberapa menit sebelumnya.

"Hinata- _ **chan**_?" tidak bisa ditutupi keterkejutan Naruto kala ia membalik badan dan menemukan sosok Hinata, duduk tepat dibelakangnya. " _ **Dou—doumo**_ Naruto- _ **kun**_ ," perlu kekuatan penuh untuk mengucapkan salam itu, sekarang Hinata merasakan kehilangan separuh kekuatannya. Dia bersyukur karena dia sedang duduk. Jika tidak, dipastikan dia telah terjatuh.

 **...Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

Perpustakaan Namikaze, Hinata tidak akan terkejut jika keluarga ini memiliki perpustakaan pribadi. Disinilah dia sekarang bersama Konohamaru. Bungsu Namikaze. Kelas IV SD. Dan...

Naruto, Hinata tidak tahu pasti, yang pasti Naruto juga berada di perpustakaan ini, beralasan dia akan mengawasi Konohamaru belajar dengan baik dan tidak...

Mengganggu gurunya yang pastinya adalah Hinata.

Konohamaru memang tenang, dia juga memperhatikan Hinata menerangkan. Tapi, yang mengganggu itu...

Bukannya tidak suka, tapi tatapan Naruto yang tidak beralih padanya, membuat Hinata gugup bukan main. Hinata sekarang diambang batas kesadarannya. Berkali-kali dia mencubit betisnya agar dapat berpikir jernih.

"Hinata-Neechan, yang ini apa maksudnya," Konohamaru menarik kembali atensi Hinata yang mulai menerawang, "Ya-yang mana?" berdehem pelan Hinata memusatkan pikirannya kearah Konohamaru. "Ini," Konohamaru menunjuk soal yang membahas tetang KPK. Membaca soal hati-hati Hinata tanpak fokus pada soal yang tidak di pahami Konohamaru. Sadar atau tidak Hinata sungguh telah melupakan kegugupannya. Atensinya benar-benar teralihkan pada soal dan Konohamaru, ketika tangan kirinya memegang buku panduan, jemari kirinya mengaitkan helaian rambut sebahunya ke belakang telinga. Meraih spidol yang tersedia Hinata mulai menulis dipapan tulis kecil yang memang sudah disediakan untuknya agar lebih mudah menjelaskan materi kepada Konohamaru. Dengan lancar dan bahasa yang mudah di pahami Hinata memberi penjelasan pada Konohamaru. Bocah itu seakan terhipnotis akan cara Hinata bertutur dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian padanya. Bagaimana Hinata menatap langsung bola matanya saat meminta tanggapanya apa dia sudah mengerti dengan apa yang Hinata terangkan. Menggangguk antusias. Konohamaru mulai mengerjakan soal yang berkaitan dengan KPK. Sesekali dia bertanya yang tidak dipahami pada Hinata. Tidak pernah Konohamaru merasa bahwa pelajaran matematika itu tidak sesulit yang dia perkirakan. Hinata hebat. Dia menyukai Hinata yang lembut. Secara dia tidak punya kakak perempuan dan orang dirumahnya mayoritas suka berteriak. Dan Hinata itu...

Tersenyum, Konohamaru tersenyum senang, tidak hanya dia, Naruto pun tersenyum melihat interaksi Hinata dengan adiknya. Calon kakak ipar dan adik ipar memang harus akrap pikir Naruto ngambang, dengan senyum penuh keinginan, sebenarnya dia sudah meleleh sejak Hinata mengaikat rambutnya kebelakang telinga, ditambah lantunan suara Hinata bagai dentingan harpa yang meninabobokan seluruh indranya.

Tidak terasa, sekarang sudah satu setengah jam. Pelajaran berakhir. Konohamaru terlihat senang dan berlari keluar perpustakaan yang menyisakan Hinata dan Naruto. Naruto menghampiri Hinata. "Tadi itu keren Nata-chan, kau berbakat menjadi guru!" seru Naruto dengan menghadiahi Hinata jempolnya dengan senyum lebar yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

Tersentak, otomatis Hinata merapatkan kakinya, menunduk dan merapikan poninya dengan jemari tangan kananya Hinata berujar pelan, "Te-terimakasih, Naruto-kun," memberanikan diri menatap Naruto. Belum dua detik Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dan, "A-aku permisi Naruto-kun," dan berlalu agak terburu dari Naruto. Hinata agak menyayangkan bagaimana Konohamaru meninggalkannya berduan dengan Naruto di pustaka. Haah...

Dia sudah bebas sekarang atau...tidak.

"Hinata-chan!" seruan Naruto sama sekali tidak dihiraukan Hinata. Mereka tampak seperti tergesa-gesa atau berkejar-kejaran ke ruang keluarga Namikaze yang membuahi tatapan penasaran dari berpasang mata yang ada disana, Hinata tiadak bisa menghilangkan seringaian Kyuubi yang ditujukan padanya dan Naruto yang terlihat menghla nafas setiba diruang tamu, serta delikan dan tawa geli dari ibu Naruto. Bodoh kenapa juga dia harus berlari tadi.

Mencoba acuh, Hinata pamit pada keluarga Namikaze. Dan dia beregegas keluar dari rumah itu. Masih dapat dia dengar teriakan Konohamaru. "Sampai ketemu, Hinata-sensei!"

Dia mengangguk pelan pada Mizuki yang duduk di posnya. Berlalu pergi tanpa basa-basi lagi. Hinata serasa mendapatkan lagi ketenangannya. Berjalan pasti Hinata kembali menelusuri jalan yang akan mengantarkannya kerumahnya.

Ini persaan Hinata atau memang ada suara motor sedari tadi. Tapi, kenapa motor itu tidak mendahuluinya. Ekh, apa dia diikuti. Tapi, dilingkungan ini tidak mungkinkan. Berbalik,

Naruto? Belum habis keterkejutan Hinata, "Ayo, ku antar pulang!" seru Naruto ramah.

"It—tu... tid—"

"Aku gendong kerumahmu atau Naik motor ini?"

"Ap—pa?"

"Ayolah Hinata,"

Melihat Naruto akan turun dari motormnya "Aku Naik!"

"Itu bagus," naruto menyerahkan Helm kepada Hinata yang sekarang sudah anteng duduk di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

"Pegangan," seru Naruto lagi sebelum melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang.

.

.

.

.

Tenanglah, mereka sampai dirumah Hinata dengan selamat.

a/n. Halohaii, ketemu lagi

Terimakasih pada para reader. Terutama yang sudah meninggalkan jejak dikotak review. Segala apresiasi sungguh hal yang benar-benar membangkitkan semangat W untuk menulis lagi. Sou, hontou ni arigatou.

Btw, fic ini itu drabble, tapi ntah kenapa untuk chap ini wordnya kecolongan. Harusnya drabble itu dibawah 500-an ya!

Dan satu lagi, cerita ini itu seperti film doraemon. Bisa nikmati satu chapnya saja ataupun keseluruhan. Artinya fic ini tamat ditiap chapnya...

Tapi termakasih untuk yang sudah membaca fict ini. Love you.

N, sore jaa

 **Review lagi yaa minna. Thanks a lot.**


End file.
